


Four Hearts

by Bookworm16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A surprising refrence to Wizard of Oz in the tags, Author gleefully taking canon throwing it out the window and using whatever's left like clay, Author regrets nothing, Chloe with a heart, It's a Valentine's Story, Kagami with a brain, Lila's been in school the whole time, Marinette with a spine, Not Canon Compliant, Not terrible Lila, One Shot, background Akuma attack, cherry picking my favorite bits from all 3 seasons, girls realizing they can be friends inspite of liking the same boy, using Post Season 1 Lila as a refrence instead of actual canon Lila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm16/pseuds/Bookworm16
Summary: It's Valentine's Day again, but instead of a love-lorn Akuma (there still is one, but like only in the background), four girls come to a shocking revelation.
Relationships: Platonic Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Chloe Bourgeois & Kagami Tsurugi & Lila Rossi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Four Hearts

If a tourist were to glance under the Eiffel Tower on Valentine's Day, they would see four very different girls with various Valentine's themed presents all glaring at each other. These girls would be Marinette Dupain-Cheng (resident fashion designer and secret superhero), Chloe Bourgeois (resident spoiled brat and ex-superhero), Lila Rossi (normal girl with a habit of telling tall tales), and Kagami Tsuguri (near Olympic level fencer and so-called Ice Queen). And unfortunately, they were all there for the same boy. 

"What are you losers doing here?" Chloe demanded, holding an extravagant bouquet.

"I could ask you the same thing Bourgeois." Lila sneered, holding a medium-sized red teddy bear.

"Obviously I'm here for my Adri-kins."

Before Lila could reply they all heard the most foreign sound ever. Kagami was doubled over laughing.

"What's so funny Tsuguri," Chloe demanded after two minutes of Kagami's laughter.

After another few moments, the fencer was able to respond, "I apologize for my outburst. It just came to me that all four of us are here for Adrien but we are all acting like jilted lovers. And I have no idea why."

The other three thought about what Kagami had said, why did they like Adrien so much? Chloe immediately thought of how they'd been friends since they were children. Marinette thought of how he had been kind to her on the first day of school. Lila thought of how he greeted her on her first day.

"Well, why do you like him Kagami?" Marinette asked.

"My mother approved of him." Kagami said as if that were all it took, "And what about you three?"

"We've been friends forever," Chloe answered as she twirled a flower from the bouquet. "How can't I like him?"

"He was nice to me," Marinette said blushing.

"He's very welcoming and accommodating," Lila said.

The four looked at each other and then started giggling. After they calmed down, Marinette opened the handmade box of treats she had been planning to give to Adrien, "Since I think it's pretty clear he's not coming, anyone want a cookie?"

They each grabbed one as Chloe split the bouquet into four smaller more manageable bouquets. "You might as well take these, otherwise they'll just get thrown out."

Lila and Kagami looked at the gifts they had been planning to give him, (a bear and a bracelet respectively) before the 'ice queen' smiled and slipped the bracelet around the bear's neck like a necklace and said, "We should call him Shitsuren." At the blank looks of the others, she added, "It means heartbreak in Japanese."

Marinette smiled and added the ribbon that held her box of treats closed to the bear's paw, "I like it."

"It'll do," Chloe said as she took a rose and placed it in Shitsuren's arms.

Lila laughed, "Now that we've got a mascot who wants ice-cream? I think I saw Andre's around here somewhere my treat."

The others laughed and together the four left the Eiffel Tower in search of ice-cream.

Later as they finished their frozen treats Marinette said, "So we all still like Adrien, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Obviously."

"Just making sure." Then a thought hit Marinette, "We won't have to try and sabotage the others if they confess, will we?"

Chloe, Kagami, and Lila shared a look, "No. In fact, if you would like Marinette, we can help you confess to him?"

Marinette looked at her three new unexpected friends, "That'd be great thanks!"

"We'll expect your help as well."

"Of course Chloe!"

The four walked along the Seine (Shitsuren held safely in Lila's arms), chatting about possible confessions, differences between French and Italian, their favorite ice-cream flavors, and whatever else came to mind. Finally, Marinette asked, "Would the three of you be opposed to me making you each an outfit or two?"

"It would be an honor Marinette."

"Go ahead."

"Just don't make it hideous Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette rolled her eyes at the last one, "Oh please Chloe, have you ever known me to give someone a hideous outfit?"

"Point."

The fashion designer smiled, "Great! I'll have sketches for you on Monday, that's when you can tell me of any color preferences or things you'd like added, and if you don't have anywhere you need to be, I can get your measurements right now."

Lila looked at her shocked, "Seriously?"

Marinette pulled out her travel tape measure, "Seriously."

Chloe rolled her eye indulgently, "Fine but you have to make something for Shitsuren too."

"Duh."

Just as Marinette finished Kagami's preliminary measurements her phone rang, and she had to leave.

"Bye Kagami! We'll see you on Monday."

"I will see you on Monday."

After Kagami left Marinette, Chloe, and Lila also went their separate ways.

When Marinette got home, she was determined to get her ideas on paper and start sketching her new friends' outfits. But before she could even start, an alert on her phone and she sighed before smiling and saying, "Tikki! Spots on!"

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say I used google translate for that and if it is incorrect to please tell me what it should be and I will fix it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See ya in the next one!


End file.
